Supernatural: A Brother's Curse
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Contains season 3 spoiler but only using a new character’s name everything about her is different. Sam Winchester has to deal with Dean dying in a year but when a spirit gets into his head he might to the unthinkable. more inside


**Supernatural: A Brother's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except the Davis Family and some demons that will come in later. Everything else is all the CW. I haven't edited it with a beta so sorry for the spelling errors.

**Colby:** Hilarie Burton (one tree hill)  
**Bella:** Sophia Bush (one tree hill)

**Summary:** Contains one season 3 spoiler but only using a new character's name everything about her is different. Sam Winchester has to deal with Dean dying in a year but when a spirit gets into his head he might to the unthinkable. Dean has to deal with leaving the ones behind and starts to push them away but will a new girl have a way to break the deal?

* * *

**Chapter One All Alone**

What happens when everyone around you leaves or abandons you. As if you already had lost hope as others slowly move away from their place in your heart. They don't understand what you feel or how you deal with being alone but they never will you will only know. What will it be like when you get all alone and try to make a name for yourself? Will it be your last break down or your place you always wished to have. When everyone leaves you the only thing that can change is yourself. You become darker than ever before but what if that's not how you want to be and you just want to become someone who matters to the people you care for. If that's so you just might break down all the friends you have left and become alone because maybe that is the only way to become the real you.

That was what Sam Winchester had just read from out of an email that was addressed to Dean on the same date of his recent death. He couldn't believe his eyes as the name from the email had signed the letter. "Colby?"

"What?" Dean questioned walking into the room from the bathroom. "Are you on my screen name?"

Sam quickly shut the laptop and smiled at his brother knowing that one person who Dean could of got help from was as lost as Dean had been before he made that stupid deal to bring him back to life.

"Yeah sorry so have you called Colby to tell her I'm back?"

Dean only glared at Sam and then grabbed the laptop and stormed out of the hotel and got into the impala. Dean opened the screen to see what he had feared, Sam finding the email. If only he had somehow remembered to change his password! But now just getting Sam back he couldn't think of anything else other than he would only have his brother for a year till he had to die. He always will do anything for his younger brother but now if had to call Colby after what happened. He just couldn't face her when he had hurt and pushed her away.

Dean had been sitting on the bed for as long as he brought Sam back into the hotel room. His brother was dead. He couldn't stop it. He was suppose to protect Sam from everything but he had failed. A knock came from the door as it opened. A blonde who eyes were greenish-blue that had tears in them ran to Dean and hugged him as she wept from the dramatic death. Dean didn't comfort her at all he just sat there tears in his eyes and let her cry on him. It was all his fault. Colby looked up and then looked to the other bed and saw Sam's dead body lying on the other bed.

"Oh Dean you didn't he needs to be at rest."

"Don't tell me what to do with him. He will wake up! He has to."

Dean showed anger in his eyes and only the hint of calmness as Colby place her hand on his. He slowly backed away from her and looked down at Sam then back to her.

"Get out you're not family. You don't need to be here."

Colby slowly looked at him and then at Sam as tears fell down her face.

"No I need to be here don't push me away. You need me. We need each other. Don't blame it on me that he's dead. Sam's dead and we can't fix it Dean. Don't do this to me not now."

Dean looked at her and opened the door and waited till she would walk out but Colby walked to Sam and kissed his forehead.

"Good-bye Sammy."

Dean shut the laptop as Sam pounded on the impala's window.

"Come on out Dean. I know what's going on."

Dean slowly came out as Sam pushed him up to the impala and grabbed his shirts collar.

"What the hell did you do? Besides the fact of selling your soul for me."

Dean tried to chuckle and find a one liner in his head but it was no use this was Sam for god sakes. If anyone who had known it would have to be Sam.

"Nothing she will be fine. It's better off her not knowing about you. We don't need a bright eyed girl to slow us down."

"Dean! Are you listening to yourself. This is Colby you know the same girl who you made out with in dad's truck after your prom from hell. Also I do recall you slept with her oh I don't know Oh. When She Was My Date To Prom!"

"Dude that best friend thing you two got going on is gross when she told you about that."

"She didn't you did. After I told you that I was going to college. And I quote you on this. 'Well when you're partying it up in Stanford I'll be screwing your best friend again. Oh yeah we hooked it up after prom.' End of quote recall any of that?"

Sam grunted as he waited for Dean to black lash at him but surprising his brother didn't he only waited for Sam to lower his hands off of him and then he walked away. Why the hell did he deserve this. He died once and now his older brother was acting so out of the normal of reality. As hard as this was for Sam to admit but he needed to kill something real bad.


End file.
